Gyászolás és elfogadás
by Smally
Summary: FORDÍTÁS! Két év nem elég, hogy Luffy összetört szíve, megtört elméje és megviselt lelke meggyógyuljon, bátyja Ace halálától a karjaiban. A gyász nehéz, de a legénysége soha nem fogja cserben hagyni vagy belefulladni. One-shot/drabble; Hogy segített minden Szalmakalapos kalóz a kapitányuknak gyászolni. Nakama kapcsolat és valahogy szomorú fluff.
1. Brook & Luffy

**Eredeti szerző: TheRoseThatKnowsPain**

**Eredeti cím: Mourning and Acceptance**

**Béta: A kedves 春風, aki még most is türelemmel nézi át magyartalan mondataimat. Hogy bírhatja? :o**

**A fordítás a kedves szerző engedélyével történt. Ha hibát találtok, nyugodtan sikítsatok, és kijavítom. Remélem tetszeni fog...**

* * *

**Emlékezés a hála hangjegyeiben**

* * *

_A tenger itt eléggé nyugodt, nem?_

Bámulva a tenger sötétségét, ahol a szörnyek és a mélytengeri halak úsztak, Brook halkan dúdolta a Brink Szakéja dalt egy lassú, szomorú dallamban, hogy passzoljon a komorsághoz, amit ez az állandó víz alatti rémálom légköre bocsátott ki.

_De ez nincs befolyással a mi légkörünkre, _gondolta vidáman. _Boldogak vagyunk, hogy látjuk egymást, a hullámokon vagy mélyen alattuk - nem számít. _

Bár senki nem tudta, hogy éjszaka vagy nappal volt, mindenki úgy döntött aludni megy, habár valójában senki sem aludt; Chopper lelkes visításai és Usopp izgatott kiáltásai, mellette Franky vicces robot imitálásával, Sanji és Zoro civakodásával és a lányok beszélgetésének baritonja a szobájukból megtöltötte szívét (bár nem volt szíve - CSONTVÁZ VICC!) valamivel, amit már két éve nem érzett.

_Itthon vagyok._

Nem volt biztos mennyi ideig volt fenn az árbocnál, mielőtt kapitánya megérkezett. Brook kész volt, hogy vidáman köszöntse, de mégse tette, amikor látta a nosztalgiát a kapitánya szemébe és inkább csendben maradt, várva a vezetőjére, hogy beszéljen.

Luffy lehuppant mellé szinte némán, felnézve a mélytengeri sötétség árnyékaira körülöttük, és valami Brook mellkasában - valami, ami biztos volt, hogy már nem volt neki - eltört, mert kapitányának szeme üveges volt emlékekkel és fájdalommal, és Brook nem tudta, mit csináljon. Ide kellene hoznia Zorot? Zoro tűnt annak a személynek, aki általában foglalkozott Luffy-val, ha elbizonytalanodott, mivel első tiszt volt és minden egyéb.

Brook enyhén erőtlennek érezte magát, és szégyellte magát, mert Luffy a kapitánya volt és segíteni akart neki, de nem tudta hogyan; egy kis része az agyának (nem talált elég erőt, hogy csontváz viccet csináljon belőle) megpróbálta racionalizálni, mert már két év telt el és Brook amúgy sem volt túl régóta a csapatban, de a maradék része, csak sikított, hogy ő volt a _legrosszabb _szemét a világon.

\- Brook, - suttogta csendesen Luffy, és a kapitánya úgy hangzott Brook füleiben, mint egy fiatal gyerek, aki kért valamit, de amikor odanézett, minden amit látott, Luffy, aki _olyan öregnek _tűnt, olyan megtörtnek és üresnek. Brook sírni tudott volna. - Játssz nekem egy dalt.

Brook a kapitányára nézett, a gyerekes, éretlen, boldog, sugárzó kapitányára, aki olyan bánatosnak és eszelősnek tűnt az emlékek miatt, és megértette.

_(Mert Brook ismerte mások elvesztésének fájdalmát pontosan a szeme előtt, olyan közel, hogy tarthattad volna őket, de mégis __**elillantak a sötétségbe **__bármit is tettél. Most már a kapitánya is tudta, de Brookkal ellentétben, neki csak két éve volt tele edzéssel, hogy elfogadja a fájdalmat és gyászt és a bűntudatot, ötven csendes év helyett. Brook értette. )_

A válasz majdnem olyan csendes volt és Brook csontos vállára helyezte hegedűjét. - Igenis, Kapitány.

_(Mert Brook értette. Nem kiszabott fájdalom vagy büntetés volt; csendes, nosztalgikus emlékezés volt egy bátyra, aki feladta az életét az öccséért, és ha Luffy-nak szüksége volt arra, hogy visszacsússzon a kapitány szerepbe és a szokásos önmaga legyen, akkor Brook megtenné.)_

A dal, amit játszik szomorú és melankolikus, de van benne napfény, tisztelet és a húrok mély, lassú hangjegyei alatt, valami hála féle, mert ha a férfi, akit Luffy a bátyjának szólított, hasonlított a kapitányára, akkor Brook tudta, hogy egy boldog személy volt; és a férfi megérdemelte ezt a tisztelgést, ezt a megemlékezést, a háláját, hogy megmentette a fiút, akiért bármit _(mindent) _megtenne.

Brook ujjai még akkor sem remegtek meg, mikor hallotta az éles lélegzetvételt.

_(Luffy megérdemelte ezt a tisztelgést, e pillanat emlékezést, ezt a gyászolást, ezt a hálát. )_

Mert mint Luffy zenésze, alárendeltje és még fontosabban, a barátja, játszana és játszana, nem számít mennyi ideig tart, amíg kapitánya újra egész nem lesz.

És ha egy nosztalgikus dalra volt szüksége és egy pillanatra, hogy sírjon, akkor Brook megadja neki.

Mert Brook értette.


	2. Robin & Luffy

**Eredeti cím:** Mourning and Acceptance

**Szerző:** TheRoseThatKnowsPain

**Béta: **A kedves** 春風, **aki még nem unt bele fordításaim átnézésébe.

**A fordítás a szerző engedélyével történt.**

* * *

**Öt ölelés társasága**

* * *

\- Luffy, - szólt Robin, ahogy néma léptekkel sétált a Thousand Sunny felé. - Késő van. Be kellene mennünk.

\- Hm, - ismerte el Luffy, de nem fordult szembe Robinnal, és nem is mondott semmit. Ott ült csendesen.

Robin előre sétált, felkapaszkodva a korlátra az Ördög Gyümölcs segítségével. A kapitánya mellett állt, nézve az óceán végtelenségét.

A tenger nyugodt volt azon az estén és minden sötétségbe merült, mintha valaki fekete tintába mártott volna egy festményt a tengerről. A csillagok különösen fényesek voltak aznap, vagy talán csak Robin gondolta ezt.

\- Tudod, - mondta hirtelen a kapitánya, felriasztva őt, hangja szórakozott és valahogy nosztalgikus volt. - Ace és én együtt néztük a csillagokat, amíg el nem aludtunk.

Robin a kapitányára nézett, még a kevés fény ellenére is látta szemét, és a látványra valami megtör benne.

Sós folyadék csíkok folytak le az arcán a nadrágjára, fekete pontokkal foltozva az anyagot.

Robin látott országokat elesni, látott embereket meghalni maga előtt pislogás nélkül, de a boldog, vibráló kapitánya látványa ilyen sok fájdalomban…

Enies Lobby után először, Robin sírni akart.

És ezért, megtette az egyetlen dolgot, amit tehetett. Keresztezte karjait, és halkan ezt mondta: "Diez Fleur".

Rögtön tíz kar hajtott ki Luffy körül, oldalanként öt. A kezek gyengéden körülvették kapitányát egy biztonságos ölelésbe, kettő beletúrt hajába és letörölték a könnyeket az arcáról.

\- Nem vagyok Ace-san, - mondta gyengéden Robin, leülve a kapitánya mellé, fejét a bal vállára hajtva. - De itt vagyok, Sencho-san. Mind itt vagyunk.

Ez nem sok; egy ölelés és a csendes társaság, ami még csak távolról sem vethető össze azzal, ami Ace volt. De Luffy mosolyától megbecsültnek érezte magát.

\- Köszönöm, Robin.

Mosolygott, karjai egy kicsit erősebben fogták Luffy-t, majd újra ellazultak. Nem fogadja el a köszönetet.

Végül is Luffy volt az, aki az egész világot visszaadta neki.

Ez volt a legkevesebb, amit Robin tehetett.


End file.
